Bakugan: S
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: A Darkus bakugan was send to Tokyo rather back to Vestroia with the other bakugan where he meets Mimete and team up to catch pure hearts. Can the Sailor Scouts defeat this new foe or will the Battle Brawlers have to step up to help them out?
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey Bakugan and Sailor Moon fans…as you know I originally do Harry Potter stories and a few animes but I got this story request so I am given it a try.**

**Please if you see any anime mistakes then PM and I will change it as soon as possible.**

**Anyway let's get the show on the road!**

**Summary: A Darkus bakugan was send to Tokyo rather back to Vestroia with the other bakugan where he meets Mimete and team up to catch pure hearts. Can the Sailor Scouts defeat this new foe or will the Battle Brawlers have to step up to help them out?**

-Japan, Tokyo-

_The sky was crimson and dark._

_Everyone was solid stone and was slowly getting destroyed by a massive dark energy. Even the sailor scouts except for one…_

"_I feel some sort of presence here" questioned Raye as looked around horrified and saw the massive dark energy coming closer. "Oh no what could it be?"_

_That's when a sudden light shine through behind of Raye. She turned around before shielding herself from the brightness coming from it._

"_I know it's something evil" said Raye as she tries to endure the intense wind and light. "W-What's going on!? Who are you?!"_

_Suddenly the big light was separated into three smaller ones before disappearing._

"_No wait!" shouted Raye._

_The massive dark energy was coming faster and killing anyone in its way including the sailor scouts. Raye had a terrified look on her face as she looked at the massive dark energy._

_Inside were two red glowing eyes but could not see what it was while the other, it had a dragon like creature._

Raye gasped before having an annoyed face as she saw her friend Serena sleeping and snoring loudly.

"Is there something wrong Raye?" asked Amy.

"Did you have some kind of premonition?" wondered Lita.

"Well sort of and it was super noise too" said Raye as she lifts up Serena from her nap. "Actually this daydream was majorly strange."

"Why was it strange?" asked Mina as everyone was waiting for Raye to answer while Serena giggled.

"Talking about a strange dream" said Serena happily. "Boy did I have a lulu. I eaten big gulps of ice cream then I had to go to the doctor. Can you guess who was there? It was Darien. He had to go to because he eaten many cookies I made for him. What a hoot – wait that actually happen."

"Serena I don't want to be a nag but we came here to study not sleep" said Amy.

"You're not well happy with the mark you got the last time, are you Serena?" said Lita.

Serena made a face before laughing nervously as she was rubbing back of her head. "Well I'm pretty sure I got one of the answers right."

Amy frown "Aren't you concerned about the high school exam? Because you need to pass it to get to the best class."

Serena sadly agreed.

"It's hard to keep up of school and fight evil duos" said Mina. "But there is no use in crying over miss spelled silk."

Amy was waving her hand around "Oh w-wait a minute what was that Mina?! Forget what she said Serena. There is no use crying over spilled milk."

Mina thought for a moment before smiling. "Hey that's a good one too."

"I think miss spelled silk is little fitting in this case" said Serena.

"Either way the point is that you forget about your mistakes and move on" said Mina as Raye was smiling warmly before remembering her dream.

"Not exactly Mina, it's important to learn from your mistakes too" said Amy.

"Amy can you help here?" asked Lita as she was showing her the problem she was stuck at. Meanwhile Raye was too fixed about that strange dream she had.

'_Whatever it was…it's got to be some kind of warning but what was it? What does it mean?'_ thought Raye before going back to her studies.

-New Vestroia-

"I sense some…off" said Apollonir, the Pyrus warrior bakugan.

"So I am not the only one then" said Lars Lion, the Haos warrior bakugan.

"I feel…something is about to come forth and it will bring destruction to our world and the human world" said Frosch, the Aquos warrior bakugan.

"Then there is no time to waste" said Exedra, the Darkus warrior bakugan.

"Yes, young Dragonoid you must go forth to stop this upcoming destruction at all time" said Clay, the Subterra warrior bakugan.

"I know what you mean but how can I? If I step out of the Perfect core then New Vestroia will be out of balance" said Drago.

"No worries young Drago" said Apollonir. "As long you leave half of your power inside the core, it will be fine."

"Very well" said Drago.

The six legendary warriors focused their energy to the core which made a red dragonoid came out. "Before sending you to your mission, I advise you seek the other bakugan and your human partners" said Lars Lion.

"I shall, fair well" said Drago before teleporting away.

-Earth-

"Bye mom going to meet the guys at the park" shouted Dan as he raced down to the door. "Just be careful Daniel!" said his mother as she was doing yoga.

"I will!" yelled Dan before closing the door and got onto his bike. As the young 14 preteen was riding his bike, he was deep in thought.

'_It's been two years since the battle with Naga…Drago and all of the bakugan had to return to their world. I wonder if I ever going to meet Drago once again.'_

Dan shook his head before stopping his bike to see his friends waiting for him.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait" said Dan as he jumped off of his bike. Marucho smiled "It's cool Dan we didn't wait that long anyway."

Runo glared "Oh please Marucho, we have been waiting for at least 15 minutes for him."

"Hey it's not my fault" said Dan. "My alarm didn't wake me up and my mom was during the laundry when I did."

Runo covered her ears "Blah blah blah! I have enough of you lame excuses Dan!"

Shun and the others sigh as they had to endure another argument from Dan and Runo once again. "Should we stop them?" wondered Marucho.

"Na just let them as they will cool off soon like always" said Shun just before jumping to a tree and relaxed. Alice and Marucho shrugged their shoulders before walking over to the bench near where Shun was resting.

Julie on the other hand…

"Runo, get your hands off of my man!" shouted Julie. She yanked Dan off of Runo's hands as she was shaking the brunette like a rug doll.

"Julie stay out of this!" shouted Runo as she grabbed hold onto Dan's right arm.

"If it involves Dan then no!" shouted Julie right back as the same time grabbed Dan's left arm.

"Guys come on!" yelled Dan. "I am not a rope so you guys can play tug-a-war with my arms!"

Unfortunately his cries were ignored by the two girls who were pulling his arms. "Shun! A little help here man!" yelled Dan.

The 15 year old sighs before jumping off the tree and pulled Dan away from the girls.

"Hey!"

"As entertaining this is but we have to get going" said Shun while Dan was rubbing his arms. Runo and Julie sigh before nodding their heads.

"Right Marucho what was the reason for this meeting again?" asked Shun. Just before Marucho can reply, there was a sudden light around them before a portal opened.

"What's going on?" wondered Dan as he was covering his eyes as everyone was doing the same. Slowly the light dim and there were six bakugan who they all know all too well.

"Drago!"

"Skyress!"

"Preyas!"

"Hydra!"

"Gorem!"

"Tigrerra!"

"It's nice to see you as well Daniel" greeted Drago.

"Shun I see you are well" said Skyress.

"Hey it's my little buddy, how's has it been going?" said Preyas happily.

"Alice it's good to see you" said Hydra.

"Aw Julie please" said Gorem as he was being kissed by his human partner.

"Runo, I see you have grown quite a bit the last time we have met" said Tigrerra as she landed on Runo's shoulder.

"Oh wow what you guys doing here?" wondered Dan as Drago went to Dan's shoulder. "I'm afraid this is not a friendly visit Daniel" said Drago seriously.

"What do you mean?" asked Marucho as he fixed his glasses.

"He means that something big is about to happen soon" replied Skyress. "That could lead to disaster to both our worlds" said Hydra.

Dan placed Drago onto his palm of his hands and looked at him with determined eyes. "Tell us and if you need help then I am on board."

"I know I can count on you Dan" said Drago.

Dan smiled "Not just me Drago but my friends as well cause we are a team and no matter what how tough the fight is, we will help right guys?"

Everyone nodded.

"Very well, then let me first explain" said Drago.

-Tokyo, Japan-

Mimete was walking back to where she worked when she fell onto the ground. "Hey what gives?!"

She looked around but didn't see anything except a toy like ball on the ground. Mimete glared before picking up the toy.

"I can't believe some brats leave this laying around like this" murmured Mimete. Just before she was going to toss the toy, it started to move.

"Don't you dare throw me like a piece of trash you human?!"

Mimete had a shocked face before looking around to see who was there with her. She found nothing until she heard the voice again.

"You humans are clueless then I thought…look at your hand!"

Mimete did so and almost dropped the toy like ball to the ground when it moved and to shape as a dragon. "W-What kind of toy are you?!"

"I am no toy you ungrateful human girl! I am a Darkus bakugan! A living creature from a different dimension!"

"Bakugan? I never heard of that before" said Mimete. "And what do you mean different dimension?"

"I can see I have a lot of explain to do here…do you have some place so we can talk in private?"

"I do as I was just heading there just now" said Mimete.

"Fine once we are there then I will tell you everything."

Mimete glared "You could at least tell me your name if you are a living creature?"

"…Odin, my name is Odin."

Mimete smirked "Well its pleasure to meet you Odin. Now let's go to my office so you can explain everything to me."

Odin nodded before jumping onto Mimete's shoulder. "Lead the way human."

"The name is Mimete and I am one of Bureau's students."

If Odin had eyes he would be rolling his by now. "Alright can we just go already?"

Mimete shrug her shoulders before resuming her walk to her office.

-Break Line-

**Me: well I hope you guys enjoy this…and would not give me negative reviews – if you guys don't like it then don't read it! I mean it!**

'**cough' Next chapter will start off in episode 96 where Mini Moon comes and joins into the fight along with the battle brawlers**

**Until next time guys!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: mm not bad as I suspected not many readers are going to find this crossover story but I take what I can get**

**Like the previous chapter if I make any mistakes please review or PM if I make any mistakes and to those who took their time to read this, I thank you all.**

**Anyway onward to the story!**

**Summary: A Darkus bakugan was send to Tokyo rather back to Vestroia with the other bakugan where he meets Mimete and team up to catch pure hearts. Can the Sailor Scouts defeat this new foe or will the Battle Brawlers have to step up to help them out?**

**I don't own Bakugan or Sailor Moon. Oh and Happy New Years everyone!**

-Japan, Tokyo-

"Rats" cursed Eugeal as she entered her car. "Soyer, be sure to drum so manners into them."

Eugeal drives away as Soyar, the daimon heart snatcher was making Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars dance away from the fireworks that were coming down.

Soyar laughed "Follow the beat to your own defeat."

"Do you think we should help them this time?" wondered Sailor Neptune. Sailor Uranus smiled a bit "Let's give them a chance to prove there real Sailor Scouts."

"Should be interesting" said Sailor Neptune as she followed Sailor Uranus and walked away from the fight once again.

"Follow the beat to your own defeat" said Soyar while Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were still dodging the fallen fireworks.

That's when Soyar tossed her drum to the sky which become two and drop down to both Sailor Scouts. "Double trouble coming down."

Both Scouts couldn't move much now.

"Are you ready to make beautiful music together?" asked Soyar before laughing at them. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars didn't know what to think.

"Are you mental?"

"We're not even tone!"

"That's ok I'm not looking for harmony" said Soyar as she took out two mace. "Just harm."

Both Scouts screamed before Sailor Moon was pointing at Sailor Mars. "Take her! Take her! Take her!"

"You are such a traitor!" snapped Sailor Mars.

"I'm not a traitor! I'm just being spineless" said Sailor Moon.

"Whatever, we were supposed to stick -"

"Together!"

"Huh?"

Soyar turned around "Who said that?"

Everyone turned to see a small figure standing close by them. "Let's just say I am not a fan. I am here to help my fellow scouts who've totally had a meltdown in stick together department."

"That voice I know that voice" said Sailor Moon in disbelief.

There standing in front of them was Rini who was wearing a pink Sailor Scout uniform. "I am Mini Moon, champion of Justice and togetherness! I am the future but I fight evil here and now! And that will be you."

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars were shocked.

"Mini Moon?!" said Sailor Moon but Soyar was not impressed.

"I am not going easy on you just cause you're the rant."

Mini Moon took out a pink heart stick but before she could call out an attack, a portal opened and six kids dropped down, right onto Soyar.

"Ah man that really hurt, is anyone ok?"

"I am fine…well at least I think so, what about you guys?"

"I am good, Julie?"

"Fine by – aw man my hair! It's ruined!"

"Would you quit with your hair Julie!"

"Knock it off you two!"

"Well that's good and all but – could you at least get off of me!"

"Oops sorry Dan" said the small blond who got off first.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars just stared before quickly taking off the drums from each other and ran towards the unknown teens.

"Hey are guys alright?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Mm oh yea we are fine, no worries."

"Hey where did you guys come from?" asked Mini Moon who was right by the brunette.

"Oh um it's kind of a – wait a minute you guys must be the Sailor Scouts that we need it to find."

"Wait need to find" said Sailor Mars. "What do you mean by that?"

"Hold on let's ask them later but first we need to deal with that heart snatcher" said Sailor Moon before noticing Soyar had not moved at all. "Um well…this is going to be easier than the others were."

Sailor Mars nodded with a face while Mini Moon pouts. "But I wanted to try out my attack. I have been practicing really hard before coming back here."

"Oh alright but after this, you need to explain to us why you come back" said Sailor Moon.

"Oh of course now watch this" said Mini Moon before turning around. "Pink sugar heart attack!"

Nothing happened.

"Um is something supposed to happen?"

Mini Moon was confused "Wait no it worked when I was practicing honest!"

"Try it again."

"Come on Dan if it didn't work the first time then how it will work the second time?!"

"Runo don't be so negative! Besides she is just starting to learn how to use that weapon!"

"…whatever."

"Come on gave it another go."

"OK" said Mini Moon. "Pink sugar heart attack!"

Nothing happen for a few seconds until hearts come out and hit Soyar right to her face.

"Ouch, stop that! It really hurts!"

"Come on Sailor Moon while she is distracted" said Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon nodded before taking out her spiral heart moon rod.

"Moon spiral heart attack!"

There was a bright pink light going towards Soyar which destroyed her at the end. The monster changed back into a normal drum and the daimon capsule came out and was destroyed as well.

"Well that's over but now" said Sailor Mars before looking over at the other teens and Rini. "What do we do with them?"

"I say for now let's go back to the festival" said Sailor Moon. "I still have not eaten anything."

"Festival, count me in!"

"Oh don't forget about me!"

"Fine…I believe I have a few extra kimonos" said Sailor Mars before transforming back. "Come on follow me, Serena take the boys with Lita and the others will yea."

"Right come on you two" said Serena as she transformed back as well and pushed Dan and Shun towards the festival.

It wasn't long before everyone gathered around to the big drum and where Serena was giving Rini a piggy back ride.

"Higher! I can't see anything! Your meatballs are on the way!" whined Rini.

"Can it mini brat, the show has not even started yet" said Serena.

That's when Michelle and Amara came towards them. "Who is the cutie pie Serena?" asked Michelle.

"Cutie pie? What cutie pie?" wondered Serena.

"Um the one on your back that looks just like you" responded Amara.

Both Serena and Rini shook their heads. "No way I look like her!"

"Um she is my cousin from out of town" said Serena before hearing Raye's voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the highlights performance we've been all waiting for tonight" said Raye before turning around to her friend. "Please welcome Miss Maya!"

Everyone started clapping and was enjoying the show when Serena remembered. "So Rini what's the reason you came here to bug me this time?"

"Mother told me to come back to earth to become a Sailor Scout like you" replied Rini with a bit of blush on her face.

"What?! You mean we're stuck with you again?!"

"Yup!" said Rini as she giggled while Serena whined. "But I wonder who those teens were?"

"That's a good question" said Serena before looking over where Lita and the others were standing and where the six teens were at as well.

-Next day, Raye's shrine-

All of the scouts gathered around in Raye's house where the unknown teens stayed for the night.

"Alright now you know our names, tell us yours" said Amy.

"Sure, I'm Dan and this is my bakugan partner Drago who is a Pyrus attribute."

"Shun pleasure to meet you and this is my bakugan partner Skyress, she is a Ventus attribute."

"Marucho at your service and this is my bakugan partner Preyas, he is an Aquos attribute."

"Julie here and this little cutie is my bakugan partner Gorem and he is a Subterra attribute."

"Hello I'm Alice and this is my partner Hydra who is a Darkus attribute."

"Runo and this is my bakugan partner Tigrerra who is a Haos attribute."

"So…these toys like creatures are living beings somehow?" wondered Lita.

"They are not toys, just creatures from a different dimension" replied Marucho. "Just like us as we come from a different earth."

"So what did you mean yesterday that you need it to find us?" wondered Raye.

"Well Apollonir, one of the legendary warriors of the bakugan told us something was going to happen that involves both of our dimension and we were send here to help out" said Dan.

"It turns out that there was a bakugan that was send here instead of going back to Vestroia with the others" said Marucho.

"Apollonir has a feeling that the bakugan has joined with those heart snatchers" said Shun.

"That's when Apollonir mention that we had to find the Sailor Scouts, the defenders of Japan in this dimension as the Darkus bakugan will be tough to beat" said Alice.

"Ok so far I believe we are understanding" said Lita while Serena and Mina had a confuse look on their faces.

"Now we know a bit of their quest but…do you guys know where you are going to stay?" wondered Raye.

Dan and the others looked at each before shaking their heads.

"This lady that looks like Serena but a bit older appeared before coming here and told us that her daughter will be there as well and she could help us on that" said Dan.

"What – oh you mean" said Rini as she looked over at Luna P. "Mother wants me to hypnotize random people?"

"No she said that we stay with each Sailor Scouts and pretend that we are their cousin for a visit" said Shun.

"That's not a bad idea" said Amy. "But how do we determine who will take care of Dan and his friends?"

"Mm I have no idea" said Raye while eyeing Serena and Dan eating their snacks happily.

"Dan pay attention!" shouted Runo before hitting the brunette on the head. "Ouch Runo why did you have to hit me so hard!" shouted Dan.

"Because you being an idiot and rude again!" snapped Runo.

"Um do they always yell at each other like that?" wondered Mina while Amy and Lita just stared. "You can say that but what's worse is when Julie and Runo starts fighting over Dan" said Marucho.

Mina made face "Is it me or it's like seeing Raye and Serena fight?"

"I had to say it but I think you are right Mina" said Lita.

"Hey I don't yell at Serena because she is an idiot" said Raye while Serena had her eyes brighten in happiness. "I yell at her because she needs to get a clue on things."

Serena drops her head "Come one Raye, could you at least be somewhat nice to me."

"I am being nice!" said Raye before going to Serena's face.

Shun, Marucho and Alice just stared before looking over at the older teens. "Now we know what you mean."

"Alright that is quite enough Dan" said Drago as he floated towards Dan's face.

"The same goes for you Runo, you are a lady and ladies don't yell" scolded Tigrerra.

"Right sorry" said Dan and Runo before glaring at each other and sticking out their tongues towards them.

"Yup just like Raye and Serena's fights" said Amy while Lita and Mina nodded their heads.

"Alright then how about Dan stays with Serena and Rini while Runo stays with Raye" said Luna as she leaps to the table.

Julie screamed "Holy cow! That cat can talk – oh what a pretty moon crescent you have on your forehead!"

"Hey that was my reaction when I first meet Artemis" said Min happily.

"No vote there looks like Julie is stay with Mina then" said Shun while everyone nodded while Artemis had a grim face.

"Now it just leaves Marucho, Shun and Alice" said Amy.

Dan laughed "I believe Marucho should stay with Amy I mean Amy sounds like she is really smart like Marucho here."

"Is that alright with you Amy?" asked Marucho.

"I don't see why not but about the other two?" said Amy.

"Well Alice could stay with Lita but what about Shun?" wondered Raye. "Lita can't have both of them."

"She's right" said Lita. "I only have room for one."

Serena sighs "I think…I think we have to ask Darien for help about this."

"Who?" wondered Shun.

"Darien is Serena's boyfriend" said Amy. "We could ask him if you could stay at his place and we wouldn't have to use Rini to hypnotize him as he lives alone."

"Wouldn't he be a bit suspicious about this?" asked Marucho.

"Not really as he helps us fight as well" said Serena before looking down at Rini. "By the way, moon brat what is your reason for you to be coming back here?"

"Oh shut up Serena" said Rini before taking out something. "My Mother wrote a letter explaining it why I am here."

"Well give it to me then" said Serena but Rini handed it to Mina instead.

"Mina why don't you read it out loud" said Rini while Serena glared at Rini.

"Um yea ok let's see" said Mina as she opened the letter. "We appreciated your offer of completing the training of our dear Rini. We are very grateful and hope you will look after her daughter, thank you. That's it."

"Really there's no more" said Raye a bit irritated.

"After all this is surprise as Queen Serenity is just like Serena herself" said Luna. Serena leaned over at Luna "What do you mean by that?!"

"You are totally right Luna" said Mina as she showed the letter to everyone. "Just look, I read this from my imagination."

Everyone was shocked at they looked over that the letter.

"How can you read it? It's nothing but symbols!"

"There are a few letters but there half erased."

"You should try to look in a dictionary."

"Maybe she was too lazy to look at the words!"

"I really know that she was really Serena."

"Wow even Dan has better writing then that!"

"Is that really English?"

"I have to agree on Amy as there are a few words that look recognizable."

Serena dropped her head onto the table as Dan lean over to her. "So I am guessing that you will be this queen the future or something?"

"That's right but let's talk about this later as for now we need to have my parents, Amy's mom, Raye's grandfather and Mina's parents about having their 'niece and nephew' coming over" said Serena.

Dan nodded before both saw everyone was not looking at the letter anymore.

"I wonder what kind of training her mother had in mind?" asked Mina.

"If she wanted her to be trained the ways of a princess, it would be pointless learning it from Serena" said Lita with a small laugh.

"What if she learns the bad habits that Serena seems to know" stated Raye.

"That's right the future Mars told me to look out and warn me that Serena is careless and a bit selfish and clumsy" said Rini.

Dan backed away as he know what was going to happen and grabbed Luna and Artemis just in time before Serena tackled Raye.

"Raye how could you?!"

"Wait I didn't say anything! It was the future Mars who did it! Cut it out Serena!"

"I am seeing…a pattern here" said Marucho while the others nodded.

"But I don't get it" said Runo as she looks over to Rini. "If you are from the future then how can you be here now?"

"Oh I have this key that allows me to travel through time and space, see" said Rini as she took out the golden key to them. "By the way I'm different than Serena as I am not clumsy at all."

"Well I guess that is done with" said Amy. "Raye where is your grandfather so that Rini can work her magic?"

"Oh right let me – Serena would you let go of me!"

Serena pouts "Fine, come on Dan and Shun let us go to Darien's place then."

"That's a good idea Serena, Rini once you are done here then come with me to my place" said Amy. Rini nodded "Ok let the way Raye!"

"Come on he should be at his usual place, come on Runo" said Raye while Rini and Runo followed her.

That's when Mina noticed something inside the letter.

"Hey there is more in the letter" said Mina as she took it out. "It says P.S Dear Serena, in the 21st century it's been my experience that it is always best to study hard when one is young and I hope you've follow this principle…there's no more."

Everyone had a face before looking over the direction where Serena, Dan and Shun left.

"As if she likes studying."

Alice and the others just laughed nervously.

**-Break Line-**

**Next chapter: Rini is off with her training but trouble appears when she tries to impress a young Tea Master to be her friend. Rini was ready to defend her new friend but how will Dan and Shun able to help?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: hey guys, here is the updated chapter and hope you enjoy it. If there are any mistakes then please notify me in a review or PM me.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Summary: A Darkus bakugan was send to Tokyo rather back to Vestroia with the other bakugan where he meets Mimete and team up to catch pure hearts. Can the Sailor Scouts defeat this new foe or will the Battle Brawlers have to step up to help them out?**

**I don't own Bakugan or Sailor Moon.**

Darien looked down at Shun before looking over at Serena. "Let me get this right, you are telling me that these group of kids just appeared out of nowhere so they could help us with the heart snatchers?"

Serena nodded "That's right – oh and Rini is back also."

"Really for what reason?" asked Darien.

"Training" answered Shun while Dan was happily eating some snacks on the table.

"I wonder what kind of training?" asked Darien before getting up. "Well then shall we head out to show Shun and Dan around?"

"Oh that's a wonderful idea Darien" said Serena happily. "Come on you two, there are a few places that you might like."

Shun and Dan nodded as they followed the two out the door.

"Might as well buy some clothing for you Shun" said Darien. "If you spot something let me know, alright?"

Shun nodded as he started looking around. That's when Serena spotted a food stand.

"Oh Darien let's get some of those" said Serena happily.

Darien smiled before looking over at Shun and Dan. "Do you two would like some as well?"

"Na I am fine, you Dan?" replied Shun.

"I'm good for now as I think I stuff myself with too much snacks" said Dan as he rubbed his head.

"If it's alright can we look around here" said Shun.

Darien nodded "Don't go too far as you guys might get lost."

Shun and Dan nodded before walking away from them.

"So what do you want to look for?" wondered Dan.

"Nothing particular but…it's going to be weird being separated from the others" replied Shun. "I mean we stayed together when we beat Naga and all."

"I guess you're right" said Dan. "I wonder how the others are faring."

"Who knows but we will find out soon enough when we meet up again with the others" said Shun before spotting a familiar pink hair girl. "Hey it's that Rini?"

Dan turned around to see the young pink hair girl with a brunette boy who was dancing around silly near her. "What is that kid doing?"

Before Shun could reply, they saw the brunette taking off his shorts and heard his shouting.

"I WEAR SAILOR MOON UNDIES!"

Shun and Dan ran towards Rini before knocking the boy at the head. "Hey kid, that is not right!"

Dan walked over to Rini and helped her up from the ground. "You ok?"

Rini smiled "Yea I am thanks you two."

Drago jumped onto Dan's shoulder. "That human is the craziest one that I have ever seen!"

"I have to agree on you with that Drago" said Skyress as she went to Shun's shoulder.

The brunette rubbed his head before looking up to see Drago and Skyress. "Oh what kind of toys are those? Why can they talk?"

Suddenly a woman came behind the boy before smacking him on the head. "Danny, stop that right now! You better have a good explanation when we get home son!"

"Aw no I'm in trouble! Ah no it was her fault!" shouted Danny as he was dragged away by his mother and was still holding onto his shorts.

Dan, Shun and Rini watched before sighing.

"So what are you doing here Rini?" asked Dan.

"Well I already finished arranging Raye's, Amy's and Mina's parent's memories" said Rini. "All there is left is Serena's parents."

"So you were looking for Serena then?" asked Shun.

"In a way but I was going to start on my training" replied Rini.

"What kind of training do you need to do? You never told the others" said Dan.

Rini blushes a bit "I…well my mother told me to make friends while I am in the 21st century but I have no idea where to start."

"Well you don't to worry about that much" said Dan.

"Why is that?" wondered Rini.

Dan grinned "Well we are friends, right?"

"R-Really?" said Rini with widen eyes.

Shun nodded "Dan's right. We just met and all but I believe we will get along quite well."

Rini smiled happily "Oh this is easier than I thought it would be!"

Dan laughed "Just be yourself Rini and you will find friends that will last a life time. Take me and Shun as I have been his best friend since we were little."

"Be myself? Ok – hey I thought that you two were going to Darien's place" said Rini before making a face. "Don't tell me that Serena lost you two?"

"Oh no we did go to his place and agreed for me to stay" said Shun. "Darien and Serena were just showing us around as the same time, Darien was getting me a few clothes for me."

"Oh – OH DARIEN IS AROUND" said Rini happily. "Where is he?"

Dan looked around "I believe they are around that corner as Serena spotted a food stand by there."

"Let's go then" said Rini happily before running off.

"Hey wait up" shouted Dan and Shun before starting to run after her. Drago and Skyress didn't suspect it and fall from both of their partners shoulders.

"Daniel/Shun!"

Dan was about to go back before Shun pushed ahead. "You go follow Rini! I will get Drago and Skyress!"

Dan nodded before following the pink hair girl.

Rini was about to turn to the corner when she spotted a girl that was wearing a green kimono. Dan was able to catch her up but noticed she was blushing a bit.

"What's up Rini?" asked Dan before looking over where she was looking at.

"I…I saw a really nice girl and looked really cute in that green kimono outfit she was wearing" said Rini. "Come on let's go find her!"

Dan didn't have time to stop her before following her as Rini ran around the corner. She stopped before sighing sadly.

"I thought she went to this direction – oh Darien!" said Rini happily before running to the older man and jumped to his arms.

"Rini how have you been?" said Darien. "Dan I see you have found Rini, where is Shun?"

"Yup and Shun – oh man!" said Dan as he spotted Serena's face. "Um Serena…"

"Why do you always have to ruin my time with Darien?" said Serena as she glared at Rini.

Rini glared a bit before hugging her little arms around Darien's neck. "He can hang out with me for a bit besides you have been with him all afternoon."

"No way little brat! Leave him alone!" said Serena as she started pulling Darien's shirt.

"But I want Darien to carry me around."

"No way let him go!"

"Serena will you stop that!"

Dan step back a bit as just when Shun came running over to them. "Why is…Rini on top of Darien's shoulder and Serena pulling him?"

Dan laughed nervously "Beats me Shun but…I think Rini likes Darien a bit while Serena is a bit jealous or something."

Shun thought for a moment "Just like how Julie and Runo fight over you."

Dan blushes a bit before gritting his teeth. "Oh shut up Shun…should we stop them?"

"Na…I think it's rather entertaining – oh here is Drago" said Shun as he handed the red bakugan to his best friend.

"Thanks Shun" said Dan. "Sorry Drago I thought you were at my pocket."

"Next time be careful Daniel" said Drago before Dan putting him in one of his pockets. Shun did the same thing with Skyress before watching Serena and Rini fighting over Darien.

It took a few minutes for them to stop before all of them settled on eating some of the food that the stand was offering.

"Here let me give you some popcorn Darien" said Rini.

"Oh no you don't you mini brat!" said Serena.

Dan and Shun watches once again as the two fought over the older man before hearing two other voices behind them.

"Well looks like a couple of parents and with an out of control kid."

Serena and Rini stopped fighting to turn around to see two familiar faces.

"Hey there long time no see little Rini."

"Amara and Michelle" said Serena.

"Oh fantastic, you're the best cousins in the world" said Rini.

"Zip Rini, they're not really your cousins, you ready have a complete family" said Serena before turning around and blushed a bit. "And besides you seem to forgotten I'm still your real mother in another century."

Rini got up for her sit "I can't believe it! It's got to be a mistake! I don't want you to be my mother in the future!"

Dan and Shun watched while Serena and Rini fought once again.

"Hey Shun I still can't believe that Rini is from the future, can you?" whispered Dan.

"I'm thinking the same as well Dan but she did explain how she got here in the first place" said Shun while Darien calm down Serena and Rini.

Amara and Michelle laughed before spotting Dan and Shun.

"Hey who are you two?" asked Amara.

"Oh that's Dan and Shun" said Darien. "Shun is my distant cousin and will be staying for a while with me and Dan is Serena's other cousin."

"That's right" said Serena. "Dan is staying at my place for a while as well. It turns out that Dan and Shun know each other where they came from and are best friends, same world right?"

"That is a small world" said Michelle before smiling at them. "Pleasure meeting you both, I'm Michelle and this is my cousin Amara."

"Pleasure" said Shun.

"Like wise…why are you two dressed like that?" said Dan.

"Oh well we are thinking going to a Tea House" said Michelle. "Would you all like to come with us?"

Darien was about to decline but Serena accepted the offer.

"Oh love to as I was dying for a bowl of tea" said Serena happily before the group started walking. "Oh along with the tea how about some cake, ice cream and oh how about some cookies and pudding too."

The group didn't took long to reach at the Tea house which Drago and Skyress decided to stay out of it and watched from the window.

All of them were knee and were waiting for the Tea master to come out.

"A Tea Ceremony…" said Serena.

Dan lean a bit to Shun "Hey this looks like the same as how your grandparents did in their Tea Ceremony."

Shun nodded "It sure does…you remember how it works?"

Dan nodded "I believe so…"

That's when they heard the sliding door open and there was a girl that had brown hair and blue eyes with a green kimono.

Rini gasped "Oh wow it's her!"

"You mean the same girl you spotted not too long ago" said Dan while Rini nodded.

"That's Tamasaburo" said Michelle. "She is the principle of a school where they teach the art of preparing in serving tea."

"I welcome you all in my Tea House" said Tamasaburo as she bowed to them.

Everyone bowed except for Serena and Rini. Serena noticed and quickly bowed while Rini was staring at her with bright eyes.

"This must be fate…" murmured Rini. _'Precious friendship.'_

**(I am skipping the scene where Doctor Tomoe, Eugeal and the making of the next Daimon heart snatcher as most of you all have seen it by now and – I'm too lazy to do it!)**

While Tamasaburo was preparing the tea, everyone was kneeing patiently except for Serena and Rini. Serena's feet are completely numb while Rini's were starting to go to sleep.

"How can they stand it? My feet are killing me" said Serena miserably. "My legs hurt…my feet are completely numb right now. I can't stand it. Can we go home now?"

"You're such a crybaby Serena" said Rini. "I mean even Dan and Shun are behaving perfectly fine."

Serena sighs before looking over at the two boys who were kneeing perfectly well like Darien.

"You are a good girl Rini" said Amara as she pushed some sweets to the pink hair girl. "You're acting more grown up than Serena."

Rini gasped happily "Oh I love candy! There so nice I can eat a whole dozen."

Serena was looking down at her before looking to see that Rini made a mistake. She poked at her shoulder and pointed to where Michelle and Amara were doing.

Rini had a blush on her face before looking over at Darien and Shun who were doing the same while Dan was doing his way.

That's when Rini looked down before looking towards Tamasaburo who was smiling. Rini felt embarrass before looking down once again.

Serena was laughed at Rini but the pink hair child wouldn't have it. She punched Serena's feet and Serena screamed in pain.

While this was going on, outside Drago and Skyress were watching the scene play out.

"Can you explain to me what are they supposed to do?" wondered Drago. "I mean I never know that Dan can sit still for that long."

"Ah that right" said Skyress. "You never seen a Tea Ceremony before have you Drago."

"No I have not" replied Drago.

"Well if memory services me correctly, Shun's grandfather did a few before you became Dan's partner" started Skyress. "I watched as Shun's grandfather would prepare the tea while his grandmother would give a rather impressive show to Shun's mother, Shun and Dan."

"Dan was like that blond hair human as he couldn't knee that long but I believe Shun showed a trick to Dan to knee a very long time period."

"I never really understand the ceremony to well but Shun told me that is was meant to demonstrate respect through grace and good etiquette" finished Skyress.

"Mm that's…something I never thought that Dan will do" said Drago as he saw the girl in the green kimono was balancing a few plates. "Is that the show you are talked about?"

"Yes something like that – oh my…this is not going to end well" said Skyress.

Drago turned over to see Serena getting up rather weirdly before falling over at that the kimono girl. Tamasaburo dropped the plates but Amara, Michelle and Darien were able to save it before it can fall to the floor though they notice that they were standing onto Serena.

Rini was blushing while Dan and Shun were had their eyes wide open.

"You were right Skyress" murmured Drago just when everyone was leaving the Tea House. Dan and Skyress grab them before saying good bye to Amara and Michelle.

They found a nice dessert shop and bought some.

"That was really awful! You acted so dizzy in here! You made us look ridiculous in front of the master. You're awful Serena" ranted Rini.

"I know I made such a foul of myself in front of Michelle and Amara" said Serena.

"That's totally your problem" said Rini.

Serena was about to say something when Shun interrupted.

"Be as this was Serena's first Tea Ceremony she attended, correct?" said Shun as Serena nodded. "I was not surprise it was not a totally disaster."

"What you mean? It was a total disaster!" said Rini.

Dan sheepishly looked down "She could have made a larger mistake…like I did on my first time."

Drago popped out of Dan's pocket and jumped onto his shoulder. "Now this I got to listen."

"How bad did your first time go?" wondered Darien.

Shun sighs "He did a couple mistakes but the biggest one was that he drink the tea when it was still pretty hot and umm…he kind of spit some onto my grandfather."

"It was a good thing that they excuse it for being my first time and all but…I still got punished by cleaning the tea set afterwards" said Dan.

"Well I guess everyone gets a different experience in their first time" said Darien. "I guess you like Tamasaburo, don't you Rini?"

Rini blushes a bit "Well you see, my mother told me before I left her: make friends with as many people as you can in the 21st century. So many new acquaintances can bring me a valuable friendship."

"Is that right?" said Darien. "I imagine that the world you live in the future, you might have a few friends to play with."

"Why didn't you say so before Rini?" asked Serena. "I would have helped you met new people."

"I don't believe you" said Rini. "You would've only made things a big mess."

Serena was about to shout once again before Darien covered her mouth. "Ah Serena come on now, take it easy. Now we know why she is here. Rini give Serena another chance, you both should make up and be friends again."

"I second that" said Dan. "Besides you did a few mistakes as well"

"That's right and if she is really your mother in the future…you are really showing disrespect towards her in both ways" said Shun.

Rini looked down before seeing Serena was offering her hand to her. The pink hair child stared at it for a while before shaking her hand.

"Well come on we still have to make my parents believe that Dan is their nephew that is coming over for a while" said Serena.

"Oh that's right, come on let's go then" said Rini as she jumped off the chair.

"We will see you around as I still need to get some clothes for Shun here" said Darien as he got up and took out a few dollars to Serena. "Here you might want to do the same with Dan."

"Oh that's right, come on Dan let's look for a few clothes before heading to my place" said Serena while Dan nodded.

"See yea Shun" said Dan as Shun waved good bye.

It didn't take long to find a few clothes for Dan and a bag for him to carry his new clothes in before heading over to Serena's house.

Rini was first to step inside and did her magic once again. Once it was done, she opened the front door a bit to signal the other two to come in.

"Hey I'm home and look who I found" said Serena.

"Is it – oh it is! Dan you finally made it" greeted Ikuko, Serena's mother.

"It's good to see you Daniel; it's been awhile we have not seen you. How have you been?" said Kenji, Serena's father.

"Um alright, it's great seeing you two once again" said Dan.

"Alright I am not going to be alone" said Shingo, Serena's younger brother as he wrapped his arms around Dan's neck. "Come on let me show you were you are going to stay."

"Serena like Daniel is going to be using the only guest room, Rini has to bunk with you for the time being" said Ikuko before heading to the kitchen.

Serena made an annoyed face "R-Right…come one Rini."

Rini pouts but didn't say a word before following Serena to her room. Meanwhile Dan was currently sitting at his bed while his 'cousin' Shingo was telling him a few things that they should try to do.

"Or maybe we can prank Serena and Rini? Or watch some horror movies when mom and dad are away? What do you say?"

"Um they sound rather…fun but let me first unpack and all" said Dan.

"Oh right – oh man I need to finish my homework! See yea later cousin" said Shingo before heading out.

Dan waited until he heard the door close before sighing in relief.

"Ah man that was tougher than I thought it was going to be" said Dan before taking out Drago from his pocket. "I wonder how the others had to handle it…Shun and Alice are the lucky ones as they don't have to pretend to be in a family."

"True but I just hope that the other bakugan will have their mouth shut as none of these humans know about the bakugan species" said Drago.

"Good point, come on let's go ask Serena when we are going to meet with the others" said Dan as he got up from his bed. Drago nodded before jumping onto Dan's hands and was placed inside of Dan's jacket pockets.

Dan got out of his room and headed to Serena's which was easy to find as the door had a sign saying 'Serena's room'.

"Hey Serena, can I come in?" asked Dan as he knocked on the door.

"Hold on, give me a second" said Serena before opening her door. "Come on in – Rini would you stop playing with my kimono like that!"

Dan looked over at Rini who was wearing a red kimono.

"Why is she wearing a kimono Serena?" asked Dan as he walked inside of Serena's room.

"She wants to impress that Tea Master so she thought wearing one and acting all gracefully, Tamasaburo will become her friend" replied Serena as she closed her door.

"I don't think that's how it works on making new friends Rini" said Dan.

"Oh come on, let me just try" said Rini.

Dan sighs "Alright it's your call not mine – wait are you going now!" said Dan.

"That's right" said Rini before carefully walking out of Serena's room.

Serena made a face before sighs "Come on let's follow her…oh did you want something?"

"Oh right when we are going to meet with the others again?" asked Dan as both followed Rini out of the house.

"Well we usual meet after school at Raye's shrine or at the arcade" replied Serena. "Why do you ask?"

"I have to make sure that the other bakugans don't say a word in front of the adults" said Dan. "None of this people know about the bakugan like in my home."

"You do have a point there" said Serena. "Let me see if we can meet up later today, if that alright with you?"

"That's fine" said Dan before watching Rini walking rather weirdly.

"Rini make sure you don't get my kimono dirty while you are trying to impress her" said Serena.

Rini turned around "What do you mean? You lean it to me because you don't wear it!"

"I still don't want you to mess it up!" argued Serena.

Dan watched while the two girls were fighting once again when he felt Luna jumping on his shoulders. "Do they always fight like this? They are not acting like mother and daughter at all."

Luna sighs dramatically "Get used to it Dan as they fight and argue half of the time."

Dan made a face before seeing a car heading towards them. "Serena move quickly!"

Serena turned around before having enough time to grab Rini and moved out of the car's way. The blond teen was able to see who was driving the car.

Serena gasped "It's Eugeal."

"She just got into Tamasaburo's house" said Rini before crawling into the fence. Luna and Dan were able to follow when they heard Serena shouting for help.

"What are you doing lying like that?" asked Luna.

"I'm stuck" said Serena. "It's too small for me to get through! Help me!"

"It wouldn't be small if you would not eat too many sweets" murmured Luna as she watched Dan pull Serena out.

"Thanks Dan" said Serena. "Come on let's go."

Dan nodded before following the older teen while Luna was on his shoulders once again. They made it just in time when Rini was in her Sailor scouts uniform and was protecting Tamasaburo's pure heart.

"Serena transform now" said Luna.

"I know that!" said Serena. "Moon Comic Power!"

Dan watched as Serena transformed into her Sailor scout uniform before going into battle. That's when Dan realized something…

"Wait how are we supposed to help? Apollonir never told us!"

Drago jumped onto his shoulder. "I have been thinking that as well Dan."

"You don't have to worry about that" said Luna before jumping up and magically six cards appeared out of nowhere. "These six cards were sent to Artemis and me not too long ago from Neo Queen Serenity, this could help you fight with the Sailor scouts."

Dan looked at the strange cards before seeing a red one. "I guess this one is mine then, do you know how to activate it Luna?"

"Mm I believe it was…"

**-Break Line-**

**Me: Oh what's going to happen?**

**How will Dan fight with the heart snatchers and what were the cards that Neo Queen Serenity send to Luna and Artemis? Find out next month!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: hey there guys, how you guys been? Anyway here is this month's chapter and hope you like it**

**Thanks for the comment poseidon7 and I hope you enjoy this one as well…it sure gave me some time to think about hehe**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Summary: A Darkus bakugan was send to Tokyo rather back to Vestroia with the other bakugan where he meets Mimete and team up to catch pure hearts. Can the Sailor Scouts defeat this new foe or will the Battle Brawlers have to step up to help them out?**

**I don't own Bakugan or Sailor Moon.**

"Quick Chagarma, snatch the pure heart crystal" ordered Eugeal.

"With pleasure" said Chagarma as she wrapped Rini with a brown cloth while Serena was able to dodge out of the way.

"Sailor Mini Moon!" shouted Serena as she took out her spiral moon rod. Before she could use her attack, Eugeal and Chagarma were attacked.

One the attacks hit Chagarma and released Rini from her bind. Serena sighs in relief before looking around to see two familiar sailor scouts.

"Out of the future and into the present, I am Sailor Uranus!"

"Out of the oceans of the future and into the present, I am Sailor Neptune!"

"Oh why do you two keep interfering?" said Eugeal angrily.

"Thanks for your help" said Rini as Sailor Neptune got hold of the fallen pure heart crystal.

"We didn't really come to help you" said Sailor Uranus. Rini and Serena both made a sad face.

"Too bad" said Sailor Neptune after finishing looking over the pure heart. "This time again looks like no pure heart crystal."

Eugeal gasped and started to back away to her car. "Then I failed…Chagarma, I leave you to clean up here. Do want you like, get rid of them all or not but I'm out of here!"

Chagarma gasped before turning her head around. "Someone is looking out for number one but that is no big surprise. I'll get rid of those pests myself. I'll destroy them – wait where did the other two have gone to?"

Rini and Serena widen their eyes before looking around to notice that Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were gone.

"Well I don't know, they're not here but I'll show you something" said Rini before taking out her small pink rod. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

This time the attack worked but it didn't reach her target.

"I'm waiting to be scared" said Chagarma calmly as she started drink her tea.

Serena sighs "Maybe I should do it Mini Moon…"

"No…I just got to get closer" said Rini before walking slowly to the heart snatcher to the point where she did hit the enemy.

"Ouch! Stop that! It hurts!" shouted Chagarma before she could move a bit and hit Rini out of the way. "Now shall we prepare a pleasant tea ceremony?!"

Serena started running from the enemy before grabbing hold onto Rini as one of Chagarma's attack was about to hit her.

"You sure you don't want some – Ah!" said Chagarma as she was hit by a fireball attack.

"Hey it worked, I got her!"

Serena and Rini looked up to see two boys and Tuxedo Mask.

"Nice work Pyrus soldier" said Tuxedo Mask. "Why do you give it a try, Ventus soldier?"

The boy with black hair with green highlights nodded his head. "Let's go Skyress, let me your power – Destruction Meteor Storm!"

Out of the boy's hand came out a blasted of green light and hit Chagarma at her chest.

"Nice shot!" said the boy with brunette hair and red highlights. The two boys jumped and landed in front of Serena and Rini.

"Who – wait a moment! Dan and Shun?!" said Serena in disbelief while Rini had her mouth open in shock.

Dan turned around and grin to her. "You got it Sailor Moon!"

Rini blinked her eyes before they shine brightly. "Oh cool! You two look amazing!"

Dan and Shun were wearing a high-collared form-fitting outfit. Dan was red with gold trimmings while Shun was green with black trimmings and had a waist cape. On their left hand was a small diamond.

Skyress came out of the diamond before jumping onto Shun's shoulder. "Impressive but not surprised to see you were able to control my power."

"They get more practice but let's focus on dealing this heart snatcher" said Darien while Serena nodded.

"Ah! Why you pests! Take this!" shouted Chagarma before throwing a different kind of tea. Everyone was able to jump out of the away but some of it landed on Skyess and Drago.

"Drago, are you alright?" asked Dan.

"Um I believe so" said Drago before he almost fell from Dan's shoulder. "Is it me or the world is spinning?"

"Drago?" said Dan before looking over at Shun who was holding onto Skyress.

"That's does it, I rather have tea nicely then thrown at me" said Serena before retaking her spiral moon rod. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Chagarma gasped "Oh no wait – ah!"

The heart snatcher was destroyed and a teapot fell to the ground as a pink pod came out and was destroyed.

"Well we've made it just in time, nice job boys. You both did not bad for your first time" said Darien.

"It might be easy for Dan and I to control our bakugan's powers but I am not too sure about the others" said Shun.

"Why is that?" wondered Serena.

"Shun and I would train sometimes in his grandfather's dojo before the bakugan came to our dimension" answered Dan before looking back at Drago. "Buddy, are you alright?"

Darien looked at the pyrus and ventus bakugan before smiling. "I believe they will be alright…I'm guessing that the last attack from the heart snatcher had some alcoholic substance."

"So…they're drunk" said Shun before making a face. "Great…just what I need."

"You?!" said Dan. "How am I going to have Drago silent when I go back to Serena's place?"

Shun sighs "I guess I have to take him until he recovers."

"Alright" said Dan as he handed his bakugan partner to his best friend.

"By the way…um Sailor Moon" said Rini nervously.

Serena looked down to Rini "Yes?"

"Um…thanks, you know" said Rini shyly as Serena smiled.

Meanwhile not too far from them, Amara and Michelle were watching them while Amara was carrying Tamasaburo in her arms.

"Not bad job for the little one as how young she is" said Amara.

"True but…who are those two boys though?" wondered Michelle. "I've never seen their kind of power before."

"Mm you're right. We better keep an eye on them, just in case" said Michelle as Tamasaburo was staring over at Rini's direction.

-Raye's house-

"Damn it! Why does it always have to be you two to get the action first?!" snapped Runo at Dan's face.

"Hey it's not like we ask for it Runo! Besides we didn't have enough time to call you guys to help out!" shouted Dan.

"He's right Runo" said Alice. "And don't forget we hardly even know the place so we could have gotten lost if he was able to contact us."

Runo murmured before placing her head onto the table.

"Oh ignore her Dan, she is just grumpy that grandpa told her to clean up outside of the shine" said Raye. "It practically took her all afternoon."

"So when do we get our own cards Dan?" wondered Julie sweetly.

"Oh right" said the brunette before digging out of his pockets and took out four cards. He gave each card to his friends.

"Each card takes the attribute of your bakugan" said Luna. "Once you activated it, your bond with your bakugan combines with your soul."

"You mean – we can use our bakugan's power?!" said Marucho in disbelief.

"I guess you can say that" said Artemis. "We're not sure how it works but we can say that you channel with your bakugan's core and are able to use it…if you can control it as well."

"Control it? What do you mean Artemis?" wondered Mina.

"It takes great deal on controlling an element power" said Luna. "For you girls, it's natural as you had this power since the beginning but Dan and his friends are barely using it."

"That's right" said Artemis. "They need to have a strong will to able to control this kind of power, let alone transform as well."

"You mean there is a possible chance that we wouldn't be able to transform?" asked Alice.

"You will eventually but we mean on your first time" said Luna. "I was surprised that Shun and Dan were able to right off the bat."

"I wouldn't be surprise" said Marucho. "Shun and Dan has been training together since they were quite young."

"Training you say?" said Lita before smiling to Shun and Dan. "If you guys need to practice some more than I will be happy to help you out."

"There is a dojo around here?" wondered Shun.

"It's a bit far but yes" said Lita. "If you two like, we can go this weekend."

"That would be great" said Dan happily. "It's been sometime that Shun and I have done some training."

"By the way Dan, where is Skyress and Drago?" wondered Marucho.

Shun and Dan shook their heads.

"They are sleeping off being drunk from the last battle" said Shun. "They are in at Darien's place before coming here."

"Drunk? Dan were you not paying any attention or something?!" snapped Runo.

"I was paying attention but some of the liquid was able to hit Drago and Skyress!" shouted Dan.

Julie screamed before grabbing onto Dan's shoulders. "Runo leave my Danny alone! You are just upset that you were not there!"

Runo blushed angrily but before she could do anything, Raye hit her head.

"You really need to control that temper you have" said Raye. "I mean sure I fight with Serena but I apologize afterwards. She may be annoying but she is my best friend and I care about her."

Runo rubbed her head before looking down. "Sorry Dan for yelling at you."

"…I appreciate your apology Runo" said Dan before having Julie to let him go.

"So shall we see your transformations?" asked Amy as she got up. Everyone nodded before heading outside.

"Dan, how do you activate the card?" wondered Alice.

"It's: Ability card, power of 'your attribute' bakugan – transform" replied Dan.

"Oh you mean like this" said Julie as she took her card. "Ability card, power of Subterra bakugan – transform!"

Suddenly Julie was surrounded by a light brown light and her clothes changed. Around her neck was an orange choker, she had a light orange dress, a dark orange light armor that goes around her right shoulder and her chest. Around her waist was another dark orange cape on her right side. She had dark orange boots with light orange ribbons and had light orange gloves. Her hair had light orange highlights and was in a ponytail.

"Oh wow Julie you look great" said Alice while Julie was fuzzing how great she looked.

"My quite different how Dan and Shun looked" said Luna.

"My turn" said Runo before taking out her card. "Ability card, power of Haos bakugan – transform!"

At first she looked like she was about to change but the light die down. The same results when Alice tried to transform.

"Looks like both of you two need some training" said Amy.

Runo sighs "Oh great…and I thought I had a really strong bond with Tigrerra."

"No you got it all wrong Runo" said Luna. "You need to have a strong heart and will so you will be able to use your bakugan's power."

"Looks like you're the last one Marucho" said Shun.

"Right…ok here goes. Ability card, power of Aquos bakugan – transform!" said Marucho.

He had the same suit just like Dan but his was blue with light blue trimmings and the same small diamond on his left hand. He had light blue highlight and his glasses were changed into a blue visor ones.

"Hey not bad Marucho" said Dan. "Even your glasses changed…you still can see, right?"

"Sure can Dan and it looks like this are high tech ones as well" said Marucho. "It shows me the stats are of a person like in you…oh wow! No wonder you and Drago are that powerful."

"What do you mean?" wondered Shun.

"Dan stats alone is up to 300 while you Shun are around 290" replied Marucho.

"Quite impressive" said Lita.

"Hey what does our say Marucho?" wondered Mina.

"Um let's see…ok Serena's is up to 500, Raye is up to 395, Lita is up to 380, Amy is up to 360 and Mina, you are up to 410" said Marucho.

"What about me?" wondered Rini.

"Mm oh…it's pretty small but it makes sense as you just started" said Marucho. "It's around 250."

Rini made a face "No wonder my attacks give any damage to our enemies so far – I need more training!"

"And you well but let's call it for day" said Darien. "It's about to turn dark soon."

"Oh no! It's my turn to set up the table – let's go you two!" said Serena as she grabbed Dan and Rini by their shirts. "Bye!"

"Hey wait Serena!" said Dan and Rini.

Everyone laughed a bit before heading to their homes.

-Next day-

Dan was walking right by Serena with having Luna on his right shoulder while Drago (who was back to normal) on his pocket.

Once again Rini was wearing Serena's red kimono and was going to the tea master's house.

"You know, this time I will become her assistant" said Rini as she was carefully was watching where she was walking.

"Rini you really need to be yourself to make friends" said Dan as he made a face.

Serena leaned over "I highly doubt she is listening to you Dan."

Suddenly they spotted Amara and Michelle leaving the tea house rather…quickly.

"That's strange" said Serena. "Why are Amara and Michelle leaving already?"

"I don't know but they seem to be in a hurry too" said Rini.

"I'm sitting this one out…I have a feeling it can't be good" said Dan. "Besides, I don't want Drago to get drunk again."

"Daniel, it's not like I am going to drink the tea!" said Drago.

"Sorry Drago can't take any chances" said Dan. "Besides…I rather not see what is going to happen this time."

"I'm on Dan on this one Drago" said Luna as Drago sighs.

"Alright then, just wait for us at the park, Luna will show you the way" said Serena. "Mom told me to have you attend to my school by the following week."

"Sure" said Dan. "Let the way Luna."

- Tamasaburo's Tea house-

Serena and Rini were waiting for Tamasaburo when the sliding door opened and were shocked. Instead seeing the graceful kimono Tamasaburo, she was wearing a green sailor suit and had the tea cup on her hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" said the tea master.

Serena and Rini backed away from her as close to the wall.

"I saw a sailor scout appear when I was knocked out and I thought she was like totally stylish you know" said Tamasaburo. "I've invented a new style Tea Ceremony. Now I am Sailor Tamasaburo, I fight for hospitality! I fight for good manners!"

With that Serena and Rini couldn't take it and ran off to meet Dan at the park.

"That was rather quick" said Dan as he was eating a cream filling bread. "So Rini are you her assistant?"

Rini blushes a bit "Um I think I just might be going to school instead and see if I can find some friends there."

"Oh bother, don't tell me something happen again?" said Luna.

"You could um say that" said Serena as she scratches her cheek.

Dan blinked a bit before sighing "I'm guessing it was not that pleasant, seeing how your friends Amara and Michelle left…did you leave the same way?"

Serena and Rini nodded.

"I wonder what happen?" asked Drago.

"Trust us, you don't want to know" said Serena while Rini had her eyes wide open.

"Ok…so school right?" said Dan as he got up.

"Huh – oh right" said Serena. "Hey Rini, do you want to take off the kimono? I did bring your regular clothes just in case."

Rini smiled "Oh thank you Serena! You know I guess you are not that bad. Be back in a sec!"

Serena smiled before glaring at her "Hey what do you mean that bad?!"

Dan and Luna sighs.

"Baby steps, just baby steps" murmured Luna while Dan and Drago nodded.

"And here I thought you and Runo were bad but I guess not" said Drago.

"Hey! No fair Drago" said Dan before pouting. "She is the one that starts it anyway."

"Right, of course she does Dan" said Drago as Luna smiled.

**-Break Line-**

**Dan and the others are the Bakugan Attribute Warriors! Will Runo and Alice be able to transform?**

**Looks like their need some training, look out as Lita will be helping them out!**

**I wonder how they will be like in their new schools and all. Find out next month!**


End file.
